


Always Remain

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: Years after events in RE:6. Ada Wong is... DEAD(?) or so it's said. Find more inside. LeonxAda. One shot for this Indonesian Version.





	Always Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Ini pertama kalinya author menulis fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Bukannya tidak mau pakai bahasa sendiri sih, mungkin karena terlalu sering bergaul sama bule kali ya? Jadi kalau menulis fanfic ataupun RPF selalu pakai bahasa Inggris hahaha… Versi ini sebenarnya “hanya” kesimpulan dari versi berbahasa Inggris yang sedang author buat.
> 
> Oke, cerita fiksi ini author persembahkan buat semua fans LeonxAda (Aeon, Lada atau apapun namanya) walaupun belum resmi canon pairing tapi setidaknya dari hint-hint yang diberikan oleh script-writer & CAPCOM, sepertinya akan jadi benar-benar canon. Semoga saja (sementara masih menunggu cerita RE: Vendetta dimana Leon will be as one of the main characters atau mungkin RE:8, since in RE:7 does not include the old characters. At. All. Keburu Leon sama Ada tua). Huufftttt…
> 
> Very first fic for this pairing, so please be nice ya bagi yang suka mantengin console dan playing RE games kalau semisal ada yang tidak berkenan.
> 
> This Aeon fiction terisnpirasi oleh:
> 
> BGShepard, salah satu One Hell Aeon’s writer terbaik yang pernah ada. Salute for RE: Vengeance
> 
> Ada Adore, the best writer of Aeon Fandom, sayang sekali akunnya di fanfiction.net sudah terhapus. Timeless miliknya adalah masterpiece for Aeon fanfics
> 
> MOCHS, Angelic Hellraiser, Ayesha Aeon, Zet Sway: para writers yang karya-karya mereka selalu membuat author jantungnya berdebar-debar tak menentu, senyum-senyum sendiri atau bahkan menangis tanpa sebab
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Resident Evil, Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada Wong and its franchise absolutely are not mine. It belongs to CAPCOM’s property. So no matter how, DON’T SUE ME. I just have the original character(s), the plot and the story.
> 
> Reviews and comments are very welcome.

* * *

 

************************************************************************DBR**********************************************************************

 

**_Washington, DC., Markas Besar D.S.O._ **

**_15 Juli 20XX, pukul 3:05 p.m._ **

 

Leon memandang kosong layar komputer yang sudah dimatikannya sejak tadi di depannya. Laporan yang dia buat dari misi terakhirnya di Cartagena sudah selesai dan sudah di bawa oleh Hunnigan. Dalam pikirannya, dia hanya ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang benar-benar penat serta butuh istirahat. Yang lama.

Misi terakhir kemarin benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya. Lebih lama dari perkiraan awal yang rencananya memakan waktu seminggu, maksimal 10 hari. Tapi kenyataanya, Leon serta timnya di luar dugaan harus tinggal di Cartagena hingga nyaris satu bulan. Satu bulan yang benar-benar sial, omong-omong. Karena semua itulah rencananya sendiri jadi berantakan. Untung saja, dia masih punya waktu untuk menata ulang. Karena dia tidak mau _melewati hari perayaan itu_.

Dan bicara tentang hal tersebut, dimana Hunnigan? Sepertinya sudah setengah abad semenjak dia menyerahkan laporan ke ruangan Hunnigan dan meminta ijin libur setengah jam yang lalu. Dan dia sudah semakin tak sabar. Baru saja dia hendak menelepon Hunnigan di ruangannya, orang yang bersangkutan sudah membuka pintu dan melongokkan kepala.

“Masih di sini rupanya. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama,” ujarnya. Dia melangkah menuju meja lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Leon tanpa repot untuk menutup pintu ruangan terlebih dahulu.

“Aku tadi sedang berdiskusi sebentar dengan Helena. Tentang misi berikutnya yang sudah kau tolak dengan senang hati. Kami mencari penggantimu dan untunglah, akhirnya kami menemukan orang yang tepat. Meskipun tidak sekaliber denganmu,” jelasnya panjang lebar. Leon hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu terkesan dengan penjelasan Hunnigan. Leon tahu kalau sebenarnya Hunnigan sudah paham jika dia sudah menolak sebuah misi. Dan dia juga tahu, kalau Hunnigan berbicara seperti itu, dia hanya mencoba mengubah pikiran Leon – yang sayangnya selalu saja gagal – agar Leon tidak terlalu lama mengambil cuti (Helena sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kepada Hunnigan kalau bujukan mereka itu percuma). Karena mereka semua sudah _tahu_ , kalau Leon sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan dalam menolak sebuah misi, maka tak seorangpun, sekali lagi TAK SEORANGPUN yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya. _Well_ , sebenarnya hanya ada satu orang, tapi itu untuk cerita di hari yang lain.

Mengetahui kalau usahanya sia-sia dan Leon pada akhirnya mendapatkan keinginannya untuk mengambil libur yang panjang serta menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa bisa dan boleh dihubungi oleh siapapun sampai Leon mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk dihubungi, Hunnigan menghela nafas panjang. Hei, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba, pikir Hunnigan. Dia lalu merogoh ke dalam saku jas formalnya, mengeluarkan amplop, menaruhnya di atas meja sebelum menyodorkan ke arah Leon.

“Ini surat ijinmu,” katanya.

Leon memandang amplop yang disodorkan oleh Hunnigan, dia berdiam diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil amplop yang berisi surat ijin tersebut dari atas meja. “Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya,” ujar Leon sembari memasukkan amplop panjang putih tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya lalu kemudian berdiri dan meraih jaket yang dia sampirkan di sandaran kursi. “Tak ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?,” tanya Hunnigan saat Leon memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kunci, bersegera untuk pulang. Leon melirik ke arah Hunnigan, “Tidak, ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih,” jawab Leon. Hunnigan mengangguk singkat dan kemudian berdiri mengikuti Leon keluar ruangan.

“Kau akan berkunjung kesana?,” tanya Hunnigan saat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu. Leon menghentikan langkah, bahunya sedikit menegang tak menduga – atau mungkin juga sudah menduga – pertanyaan wanita itu. Di luar pekerjaan, meskipun Hunnigan adalah _handler-_ nya, dan notabene dia juga termasuk orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, namun mereka sebenarnya tidaklah dekat. Minimal tidak sedekat seperti antara dia dan Helena atau mungkin Chris, Claire atau bahkan Jill. Tidak, mereka berdua tidak sedekat itu. Perlahan Leon berbalik lalu menatap ke arah Hunnigan. Sejenak terpikir olehnya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan retorik tersebut. Tapi setelah melihat ketulusan dan tidak adanya maksud apapun di mata Hunnigan, dia mengurungkan niat.

“Ya,” jawab Leon singkat. Tahu dengan pasti _tempat apa_ yang dimaksud oleh pertanyaan rekan kerjanya tadi. “Darimana kau tahu kalau aku akan pergi ke sana?,” tanya Leon sedikit penasaran. Karena walau bagaimanapun, kenyataannya hanya sedikit sekali yang mengetahui kebiasaan Leon jika dia mengambil waktu libur dia selalu pergi ke utara, ke tempat itu. Terlebih hari ini, hari dimana dia akan merayakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tempat tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan Leon, Hunnigan hanya mengangkat bahu. “Aku hanya menduga saja, hari ini adalah tepat dengan tanggal Ada Wong mati. Dan kau, bagaimanapun caranya selalu punya alasan untuk mengajukan cuti setiap tahunnya di tanggal ini. Mulanya aku tidak tahu, lalu setelah kau mengajukan hal yang sama di tahun ketiga, aku mulai menarik garis penghubung,” sahut Hunnigan.  “Tidak ada maksud apapun, Leon. Aku hanya bertanya. Dan sebagai teman aku turut bersedih,” lanjutnya menenangkan. Leon hanya tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala. “Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya, terlebih untuk Helena. Tolong katakan, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemaninya dalam misi kali ini,” kata Leon tanpa benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Hunnigan. Meskipun dalam hati masing-masing mereka sudah tahu jawabannya. Leon lalu menepuk ringan pundak Hunnigan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hunnigan di depan pintu ruangannya. Saat Hunnigan meneriakkan kata-kata “Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa lagi” padanya, Leon hanya melambaikan tangan dan terus melangkah menjauh. Dalam hati Hunnigan hanya berharap semoga Leon baik-baik saja dan mendapatkan liburan yang memang sudah sangat layak didapatkannya. Sementara Leon sendiri, setelah berada di mobilnya, meninggalkan gedung parkir markas besar D.S.O., Washington, DC. dan lalu berkendara menuju arah utara.

 

*************************************************************************DBR*********************************************************************

 

**_Holy Redeemer Cemetery - Port Richmond, Philadelphia_**

**_15 Juli 20XX, pukul 6:30 p.m._ **

 

Permakaman itu begitu sepi, atau memang begitulah seharusnya. Apalagi waktu sudah mulai malam. Udara musim panas yang gerah dan lembab serta angin yang nyaris tak bertiup menemani langkah-langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berkunjung di dalam permakaman tersebut. Sosok tubuh yang ternyata seorang pria tampak berjalan lambat namun pasti menuju sebuah nisan yang terletak nyaris di ujung jalan setapak permakaman di pojok utara.

Sosok itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Leon, terlihat membawa karangan bunga yang berukuran agak besar. Walaupun seharusnya permakaman ini hanya boleh dikunjungi sampai jam 4 sore, tampaknya si pengurus makam sudah memahami kebiasaan serta _keharusan_ Leon untuk berkunjung di waktu yang tidak wajar dan tidak diijinkan. Setelah sampai di depan nisan yang dimaksud, dia berdiri sebentar memandang nama yang terukir di nisan yang terbuat dari granit berwarna merah keemasan tersebut.

**R.I.P.**

**Ada Wong**

**The Beloved One**

**(Nov 5, 1974 – Jul 15, 2021)**

Begitu singkat, seperti tanpa arti bagi kebanyakan orang. Namun bagi Leon, kesederhanaan itu justru mengartikan banyak hal. Dimulai semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ada, “kematian” Ada di Raccoon City, lalu pertemuan mereka 6 tahun kemudian di Spanyol yang benar-benar mengejutkan, kejadian di East Slav, peristiwa di Tall Oaks lalu tragedi di Lanshiang, pertemuan-pertemuan mereka dalam misi-misi Leon setelah itu, ataupun di setiap pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia mereka hingga detik-detik terakhir nama Ada akhirnya harus mati. Di tangan Leon sendiri. Sungguh, bagi Leon semua itu lebih dari hanya sebuah ukiran nama singkat di batu nisan.

Setelah membersihkan debu dan daun-daun kering yang berserakan di atas nisan serta meletakkan karangan bunga yang dibawanya, bunga _waterlily_ , _wisteria_ dan _white tulips_ – Leon tak pernah mengerti alasan mengapa Ada benar-benar bersikeras harus bunga itu yang layak untuk dirinya – dia lalu memandang ke arah langit dan kemudian kembali memandang ke arah batu nisan di depannya. Di mulutnya tersungging senyum kecil, dan dengan sedikit tertawa kecil dia berkata, “Selalu yang terbaik untukmu, benar kan Ada?”

“Masih terus memikirkan hal itu, _handsome_?,” sebuah suara feminim yang halus terdengar menyapa dari arah belakang Leon. Leon, yang seperti biasanya selalu _tahu_ kapan wanita itu hadir menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara itu. Tak jauh dari pohon willow di pinggir jalan setapak, sesosok wanita ramping berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rambut _raven_ nya yang dipotong pendek sedikit tertiup angin, menampakkan raut wajahnya yang cantik dan elegan serta seputih pualam. Leon, yang sudah sangat mengenal wanita itu, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat. Setelah sampai di depan wanita tersebut, Leon berkata, “Dia wanita yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dan dia benar-benar mengubah hidupku. Aku tak akan pernah tahu apa arti diriku ini sebenarnya jika aku tidak pernah mengenal dirinya. Untuk satu dan lain hal, dia adalah bagian dari diriku yang tidak bisa aku lepaskan. Tak akan pernah bisa.”

Sang wanita yang mendengar jawaban Leon tersebut terdiam, sekan meresapi arti dari kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan olehnya. Agak lama mereka berdiri berdampingan seperti itu seraya memandang ke arah nisan “Ada Wong” di depan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, wanita tersebut berbicara, “Senang mendengarnya, Mr. Kennedy.”

Mendengar hal itu, Leon tersenyum lebar lalu mengulurkan tangan yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh wanita itu. “Sudah saatnya pulang, _Mrs._ Kennedy. Dan coba tebak, kita akan berlibur panjang ke tempat yang sangat dirahasiakan. Dan tak seorangpun yang akan mengganggu kita. Well, kita semua tepatnya. Aku, dirimu, Raphael, Leona dan si kembar,” kata Leon sembari menggandeng tangan wanita yang ternyata adalah istrinya itu keluar dari permakaman.

“Oya? Baguslah, karena sepertinya Raphael dan Leona sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi mencari suasana baru yang tidak ada di rumah,” ujar wanita itu. Langkah-langkah mereka begitu ringan meninggalkan permakaman. Dan udara yang tadinya lembab tiba-tiba menjadi sejuk karena tiupan angin musim panas yang berhembus. Si penjaga permakaman yang sedang berada di luar memeriksa makam hanya melambaikan tangannya sekilas kepada pasangan yang setiap tahun berkunjung di malam hari tersebut. Percakapan di antara sepasang suami istri itupun semakin lama semakin terdengar menjauh.

Leon sekali lagi memandang ke arah makam yang kini mulai mengecil di belakangnya. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, begitu banyak yang telah berubah dalam hidupnya. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Meskipun bagi semua orang nama “Ada Wong” sudah mati dan tak mungkin akan kembali, bagi Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong akan terus terukir di hati. Dalam hidupnya, sampai kapanpun Ada Wong akan selalu ada.

 

**_FIN_ **

 

***********************************************************************DBR***********************************************************************

* * *

 

 

Bisa menebak kan siapa yang dimaksud “wanita itu”? Detail ini _author_ harus ambil karena tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa nama asli dari Ada Wong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Monica & Ellie, my two adorable friends on Tumblr, New Yorkers yang sudah mengenalkan peta New York, New Jersey, Massachussets, Philadelphia - Pennsylvania, Maryland, Washington, DC., Grand Rapids - Michigan, Vermont, Connecticut hingga Montreal - Canada. Semua detail kota-kota yang ada di cerita-cerita author berasal dari mereka. Or at least, most of them. Holy Redeemer Cemetery benar-benar ada di Port Richmond, Philadelphia. Tepatnya di Richmond St. di sebelah timur Frankford Creek di dekat wilayah Bridesburg. Alasan kenapa memilih Holy Redeemer karena kita semua tahu, Ada Wong adalah spy dan sudah selayaknya di "akhir" hidupnya yang dalam kisah ini dia memilih jalan yang benar dan setelah "kematian"nya di tangan Leon, nama Holy Redeemer (penebus suci) sepertinya pas.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading.


End file.
